Problem: If $x^{3y}=27$, what is the value of $x^y$?
Explanation: Taking the cube root of both sides (or raising to a the $1/3$ power), we have that $(x^{3y})^{1/3}=27^{1/3}\Rightarrow x^y=\boxed{3}$.